


存文

by ximi



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, ohters - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximi/pseuds/ximi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>第1篇：起因就是一本叫罪证的书（只看了简介，但个人感觉不错），借鉴一些书里的内容，此篇是AU普通梗。Rumlow是一名清洁工，他从一场大火中幸存，没有人在意这人有什么故事。直到一个雨夜他遇到一位衣杉破损的女孩，有过性侵前科的他，这次更被指认为疑犯，他的生活再次天翻地覆。此中冬兵半黑，大盾不白。<br/>第2篇：源自电影《几乎正常》，为普通人梗，有隐莎罪剧情。<br/>第3篇：真心话，大冒险，源自电影《最后的直男》<br/>【盾叉】Lost Breath(普通人梗AU，ABO生子，盾微黑慎入)，灵感源自电影屏住呼吸。<br/>第4篇：裁缝.间谍.战争<br/>第五篇：【蛇盾叉】性别不明（涉及改变重塑改造，敏感者慎入！）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [冬叉盾叉]罪(普通人梗，AU)

 

宣判你有罪！

法官严肃的声音伴随法槌落定，所有人都怒气冲冲地不齿这个性侵犯，在场的所有证据都指向罪犯——Brock Rumlow。只一个性侵前科，就让所有人判定他一定有罪。

被告席上沉默的男人抬头，他被大火灼烧过的脸依然让人觉得不舒服，尤其是围绕两眼周像土地皲裂般的伤痕，让男人的脸看起来像是罩了一层拼凑起来的残破面具。

 

你是否认罪？

这结束语和不久前的那个一样！记忆里那个女孩癫狂的笑声总是耳边萦绕，她的疯狂就像那头刺眼的红发，满脸雀斑的女孩义正词严地指控他性侵。之后的大火让他失去了部分面庞，从此他给人的感觉只剩狰狞。

Rumlow孤伶伶地呆在看守室里，一声声的强奸犯、人渣、变态等充满歧视性的语言就是销尖的利刃，他已经被刺得体无完肤。

 

直到门外的低语让Rumlow抬头，不知何时看守带领着两个陌生的年轻男子出现在门口。那是两个有着不同风格的英俊青年，但他们都有着一种天然的贵族气质，Steve Rogers和Bucky Barnes，Shield和Hydra的接班人。

 

 

“就是他吗？”轻轻发出笑声，甜美的笑容让同性看了都会心动。

金发男子半蹲，有点调皮地微微仰视他，炫目的蓝眼睛里却是轻蔑与不屑。在男子贵公子的外表下散发出让他打抖的威严，这个青年可以将高贵与玩世不恭把持得相当到位。

“你毁了一个女孩纯洁的心灵！”宽大有力的手掌压迫气管，早该想到的，他能感觉金发青年燃烧的怒火。

性侵者向来被所有人不齿和唾弃，就像以往那些谩骂和殴打，也许他死在这里都没有人会注意。

Rumlow脸上挨了一拳，打他是那个更显文静的棕发青年，打人者却双眼泛红一副欲泣的样子。其实Rumlow才真的想流泪，生活对待他从来都不公平。

 

“你知道那姑娘现在就像变了一个人吗？”Bucky记忆里活泼的黑发女孩在遭遇性侵的那天就死了，她现在把自己关在屋子里，不肯与人交流也更不想与人接触。透明的泪珠挂在下巴上，Rachel从小被寄养在Avenger，亲密得如同他们的小妹妹。当他们见到崩溃的女孩后整个世界都动摇了，他们有种想杀死强暴犯的冲动。

狼狈的黑发男人只是任由他们发泄，不还手也不狡辩。

“你在忏悔吗？”Rumlow注意到青年耀眼的金发和他脖子上同样刺眼的吊牌。

 

Rumlow在恍惚中被两个青年人架出看守室，他被一个粗鲁的力量推倒在地，Rumlow这才发现，这个地方就是他带着衣杉破碎的女孩回来的地方。他破旧的衣服上都是灰尘，和两位衣着光鲜的青年对比鲜明。

“你？”在撕扯男人破旧上衣的同时，因为男人腕部以上布满伤疤的手臂皱眉，那些细小深刻的伤痕就像是无法摆脱的烙印。

“住……手。”男人的声音更像被损毁的风箱，沙哑的嗓音就像多年生锈的齿轮，刺耳难听。

那场大火夺走了他太多的东西，唯独留下他的命让他来背负这一切的罪孽，自从声带损伤后，他不去与人交流，只默默地做着自己的工作。希望能重新开始生活，他只想要个短暂的平静让他度过余生。

 

“你住手了吗？”金发青年轻易制服住他，双手被反剪，触碰到坚韧的皮革，勒紧的带扣仿佛绞断手腕。

“Steve。”“你后悔了吗？Bucky?”棕发青年见到男人的双腕淌出血液时短暂地犹豫。

“想想Rachel。”Steve的蓝眼黯淡下来，想想那些其他被性侵的女孩。

“你说得对。”他与Steve分别掐住男人的乳头，带着粗暴和发泄的情绪揉搓。男人的口中被塞进布团，阻止他呼叫，因为他们接下来要对他做的事会让这男人永生难忘。

 

后穴被粗暴地撑开，滚烫的性器被捅进体内，火热的棍棒在破坏性地碾磨肠肠道。同时，脆弱的性器也被粗暴地对待，体内外同步着愤怒下的疼痛。

“Steve，他流血了。”血沿着黑发男人的大腿下落，零零星星地滴落在水泥地上。压迫腰骨的手掌让他没有逃脱的余地，男子坚硬的耻毛骚刮着红肿的穴口，身体在冷硬的地板上扭曲着颤抖。

“Bucky，没想到男人会这么紧。”Steve很享受男人肠道的紧窒包裹，舒服的呻吟从喉间溢出。

他知道自己的动作过于急躁和粗暴，醒目的红色血滴正配合他的动作时隐时现，忽略那些障眼的伤疤，这男人有个好身材外带一个性感的屁股。

 

“换你了。”Steve甜笑着抽出自己疲软的阴茎，抽打了几下男人的股沟，精液粘在黑发男人的股间，狼狈又淫乱。

棕发男子先用手指进行扩张，在他稍微适应后把性器掏出来抵在穴口。穴口的触感让Rumlow战栗，性器再次闯入时半干的血痂被磨破，疼痛感在瞬间翻倍。他听到自己压抑的叫喊被堵截在布团之下，他不明白，为什么事情会发展成这样？

“被性侵感觉好么？”金发男人取出塞口的布团，脑后的头发被揪住，头皮泛疼。

“不……”“Rachel就是这感觉。”身后的男子低语道，被另一波热液灌溉，刺激得Rumlow发不出声。

“不……不是……我。”他虚弱地瘫倒在地面上，两个男子整理衣物的声音听起来那么清晰。

 

Rumlow强撑起残破的身体，在两名男子轻蔑的眼神下跌跌撞撞地走出屋子。滚远点！滚到一个我们看不见你的地方，否则我们会杀了你！

赤脚走在阴冷濡湿的地面上，一层连蔽体效果都有折扣的单薄衣物，Rumlow在连绵的细雨中奔跑。那个雨夜和现在很相似，密集的雨水在地面交织，朦胧的天空深处仿佛在酝酿着不祥的因子。他在Avenger远处的一片树林边发现一名衣不蔽体的女孩，虚弱的女孩向他呼救，但结果他却再次成为万恶的性侵犯！

今天，他拖着那像濒死的身体，在雨中奔跑，从裤管里滴下的血丝慢慢淡化在雨水中。淡淡地诉说着那声惨烈的性侵，然后又悄悄地消失无踪，就像他的消失一样。

 

 

十几年后，当年性侵的主角已经成为Avenger中优秀的一员，但她仍有个心结无法消除。

“今天Rachel又不开心了。”红发的Natasha看着姐姐淘重重叹气，大家都以为那个姑娘完全恢复了，但只有她知道Rachel一直走不出那道坎。

“可怜的姑娘。”Steve和Bucky对视一眼，对任何人来说完全摆脱掉必侵的阴影都很艰难。

当年他们找到女孩，用了所能想到的办法开导她。但姑娘只说了一句，除非那人也能体验到性侵，才能理解我的感受，女孩说得咬牙切齿。

同样有个秘密一直闷在他们胸口，回想10几年前那个雨夜。

“你感觉舒畅吗？”Steve逆光的背影竟然显得模糊，Bucky看不到他的表情。

“如果我说感觉不好呢？”Bucky闪光的眼睛看着空虚的空气，似乎里面还飘散着浓烈的情欲信息，他不好受，一点都不。

“简直糟糕透了。”金色的双眉拧在一起，那个男人雨中颤抖的身影一直在敲击着胸口，他竟然觉得憋闷。

 

 

“你们三个都有心结打不开。”Natasha的感觉非常敏锐，她写出一个纸条交给两位男士。“这是一个疗养院，我常陪Rachel去的。”

“她有什么不妥吗？”担心那个想不开的傻丫头。

“我们只是去看个病人。”“病人？”二人不解，他们从未听说这两个女孩谁有认识的人在疗养中。

“是Brock Rumlow性侵案的首位受害人。”她看到两个型男瞬间阴云密布的脸，Natasha的嘴角微微上挑，形成一个诡异的弧度，这只是她预期效果中的前半部分。

“那个男人是她们都解不开的心结。”

“她们没有必要为那样的人渣烦恼！”他们已经惩罚了那个罪犯，以他们认为最有效力的方式，那天夜里那男人就消失了，无影无踪。

“不管你们用得是什么方法。”红发女人拨开刘海，明亮的眼中有着古怪刁钻的光彩。

“那都奏效了，Brock Rumlow在这10几年里再没有出现。”在Natasha平淡地述说着这件事时，他们竟然有种被掏空的落寞感，不安的感觉竟然毫无预警地出现。

“她们摆脱不了的阴影是愧疚，那两个姑娘都撒谎了。”红发女人严肃地看着两个男人，慢慢地看着他们被震撼侵蚀。

 

“撒谎？”Steve明白那股不安的来源了，那个黑暗肮脏的秘密纠缠了他10几年，他一度认为那是他所谓的正义。

“那，那对Rachel做过的人？”Bucky已经知道他想要的答案了，但他无法接受！

“不是他。”“那他的前科？”“那是个谎言。”低沉的声音却强有力地打进Steve和Bucky的耳里，谎言重复一千遍就会变成真理，恶意的谎言有时同样会掩盖事实。

“Natasha，能告诉我整个事情的过程吗？”Steve尽了很大的努力才强制住光泽的情绪，这消息无疑是个晴天里的霹雳。如果真相如Natasha所说，那个在雨夜被他们迫走的就是个无辜的人！而且，他们还对他……

“前科和Rachel的事全部源于秘密和谎言，它们可以宣判一个人有罪*。”Natasha的话一字一句打在心上，他们都做了些什么！

 

注释：

星号的话引自罪证那本书。


	2. [盾叉]极近正常（AU普通人梗，隐莎罪）

因电影《几乎正常》而起的脑洞。

文风走轻松小温馨，Rumlow公开出柜，Sharon是Steve的未婚妻。原罪是皮老爷子为纠正儿子性趣向为他找的女友（实际上罪是蕾丝倾向），当有一天，天外之物魔方扭转了世界的正常取向观……

01

“Rumlow！你才试着和那姑娘交往了几天就说不行！”

“老头，我已经按照你的无理要求跟她交往了几天！”就真的只是几天，“而且我更受不了那姑娘她爸！完全就是个人形骷髅！”

Rumlow拍出一张照片，上面真的是著名的漫画人物——红骷髅！

“那只是次万圣节的装扮！这才是她爸！”Pierce气愤地把照片丢到不肖儿子头上，拿出了一张正常的照片，生怕儿子是近视眼般，把它贴在Rumlow眼前。

“那不还是个披了人皮的骷髅吗！”Rumlow翻着白眼，照片上人瘦得都有点脱形了，再加上那光洁的秃额头。

“那姑娘是唯一一个知道你是Gay还愿意和你交往的！”第二张照片就这么糊在了儿子脸上。

“别整天想着勾搭Philips家的Steve！”Pierce指责儿子觊觎老友家的儿子，曾经Pierce为让生活更好而忽略了和家人在一起的时间，更忽略了儿子非正常的性取向。

“Steve有未婚妻了！”好友家的儿子Steve比Rumlow小上好几岁，当初他们还开玩笑地说，如果Steve是女孩他们就给两个孩子订婚。

 

“但我不喜欢女人！”Rumlow感觉如果再和Pierce呆下去一定会爆发战争的，他挎上机车服准备去兜圈风让自己冷静一下。“你怎么知道Steven不是喜欢婚外恋的闷骚类型！”

吼出去果然心情好多了，Rumlow用力拉开门，正准备潇洒地出门。然后，他愣了。门外，Steve和Sharon手挽手站在门口，金发男人一副便秘的难看表情。女子小巧的手悬在半空，看动作是要敲门。

“Sharon的手艺还是那么好。”Rumlow自觉掐起一块苹果派吃起来，然后他拍着Steve僵硬的肩补了一句，“下次再带点酒过来。”

 

“Hey！”突然出现的红毛丫头这一巴掌拍下来，险些让Rumlow从房顶上滚下来。

“我现在烦得很。”Rumlow拨拉开红毛丫头逗猫一样在他眼前摇晃的手，然后被泛着凉气的啤酒瓶凉得一惊。

红毛丫头非常爷们的用牙齿咬开了瓶盖，那瓶给他时里面的酒溅出了一点。

“你知道我……”“我也不喜欢男人！”Rumlow听到这话眉轻轻一挑，这么说他和这女孩是同类？

“所以我们应该互相帮助。”Rumlow主动碰上女孩手中的酒瓶，并灌了一大口酒，清爽的感觉直浸心脾。

他和那个姑娘聊了好久，他们同样都压抑了好久，不被理解，偏见和世俗的眼光让他们这类人生活的压力巨大。喜欢什么人，喜欢哪类人是种天性，却被强加束缚。找到一个能聊到一起的人很不容易，时间很快便到了傍晚，Rumlow顺道送了女孩回去。

 

他站在自家门口犹豫了1分钟才按响门铃，光顾着洒脱忘了家门钥匙就悲摧了，老头子有千万个借口不给他开门。门最终还是打开了，但是开门的却是Steve。

Philips一家都过来了，包括Steve的女友Sharon。餐后他们一起玩起了拼字游戏，同时新闻里播送着发现了一种天外陨石的消息，他们给这闪烁着蓝光的陨石取了个俗不可耐的名字——魔方。

“听说找到魔方的人在蓝光闪起的一刻向它许愿，那么就会实现。”Philips的话让Rumlow感觉这就是杜撰的一个玩笑。

“如果是真的，我希望我儿子能变成这个。”Pierce展现了手中的单词straight，老头的语气让Rumlow听了不爽，“那他就正常了。”

“你儿子是这个。”Rumlow翻出他的字——Gay！父子两个进行了一场争吵，最后被劝开。

 

“Brock，别这样。Pierce先生只是希望你能……”“希望我怎么样？变正常吗？”Rumlow失控地向追过来的Steve低吼，他喜欢男人怎么了？

他又灌了一大口酒，直到Steve夺下了他手中的酒瓶。

“这是烈酒。”金色的眉弓下皮肤绷在一起，这样喝会伤身。

“你别管我，去准备你的婚礼吧。”Steve和Sharon订婚了，早上他们是去邀请他们出席明日的婚礼的，Rumlow喜欢Steve。不是像兄弟朋友的那种喜欢，而是把他当做一个男人去爱的喜欢，但他们不可能。

“别喝了！”在Steve去抢夺另一瓶时，他陷入了烈酒之吻里。

也许是太过震惊，或是其他原因，他竟然让Rumlow给他第二次深吻。口舌交缠，Steve品尝着对方口中热辣的酒精。

“等等……”Steve推开了Rumlow，他的眼中出现了恐慌，“我们不应该这样！”

然后他逃跑般离开了，当他听见机车马达轰鸣回头时，只见Rumlow以致命的速度骑着机车窜上了公路。

天开始下起了小雨，急驶在空旷的大路上，Rumlow被突然出现的蓝光晃到而冲出了护栏。他混身酸痛地躺在山石上，身边一小块东西在闪着诡异的蓝光，他突然想到了魔方的传闻。如果魔方真能实现他一个愿望，那么他希望这个世界变正常。

“Brock!”他出现幻听了？他听见了Steve的声音。

 

 

Steve，在他模糊的视线里出现了一个轮廓，他只记住了那头耀眼的金发！

02

 

Rumlow是被憋醒的，有人恶意地捏住了他的鼻子试图阻止他呼吸。

“呼哈……你干什么？辛西娅！”

红发女孩正笑盈盈地看着他，一点没有差点害人瞥死的自觉。

“你终于舍得醒了啊~”

“哦……喔！”

Rumlow扭曲着惨白的脸，瞪着女孩拍在他腿上的那只手，鉴于那条腿还缠着一层厚实的绷带！

“I’m so sorry~”对于那个没半点诚意的道歉，Rumlow采取无视的态度。

头还有些昏沉，Rumlow试图在一片混沌中捋清思路，他在尝试回想。回想他昏迷前的最后一件事，他看见了Steve的脸。零乱的记忆被牵出一个头，散落一地的碎片被思想风暴清除，主线逐渐清晰。

Steve来找他，是为邀请他参加，他们的婚礼！！

“我睡了多久？！”

突然扑过去的动作让Sin先是一惊，然后嫌弃般挪了一点。

“Steve和Sharon的婚礼……”恍然大悟样，Sin猜想到了Rumlow的问题，她故意装出高深莫测的样子。Rumlow吞了一大口口水，绷紧神经，他甚至不厚道地希望Steve把婚礼取消掉。

“你睡过去了！”Sin眉飞色舞地描述着婚礼现场，而Rumlow一句都没听进去，Steve结婚当天，他竟然睡得不省人事！！

“罗杰斯他们今晚会来接你出院。”

“谁？谁会来？”

“罗杰斯夫妇啊！”

在Sin一副看脑残患者的眼光中，Rumlow颓败地揉揉自己的头顶，这两家伙是来炫耀他们的成功的？还是来嘲笑他的失败的？

 

“Brock，出院手续已经办好了。”

Steve帮忙收拾他东西的时候，两个女士正占据了病床床尾，亲昵地手拉手地谈天说地，Sharon甚至都没多分给她丈夫一个眼神。

一路上的气氛让Rumlow保持沉默，他从后视镜里看到排排坐的两名女士谈得正欢，时不时会发出一阵轻笑。甚至有几次，Rumlow产生一种她们想亲吻对方的错觉，也许是累了吧？

“Brock，把头伸回来，那样危险。”

刚刚被微风吹得有点清醒时，Steve把他伸出车窗外的脸扭了回来。

“只是透透风……好吧，明白了。”在Steve严肃而认真地注视下，Rumlow乖乖缩回车内，摇上车窗，从玻璃反光中他似乎看到金发男子勾出一抹微笑。

 

“Brock，愣着做什么？敲门啊。”Sharon微笑着催促Rumlow，不过站在自家门前，他还真是有点胆怯。他害怕见到父亲皮尔斯轻蔑的面孔，他老爹多年来一直为他的性取向不齿。

他挑了挑眉，最后弯曲叩門的手指还是没有勇气敲下去，最后他只能求助般看着提着大小行李包走过来的Steve。

“我来。”

果然是甜心，Rumlow在心里暗自庆幸，开门的是菲利普斯。这一点都不意外，两位老人的交情，皮尔斯肯定在第一时间里会想到老朋友。

“Brock，你爸爸在客厅里，去见见他。”

菲利普斯面部苍老的皮肤纵在一起，仿佛带着一张面具般，Rumlow顺着方向看过去，也只见到皮尔斯花白的头发。

“年轻人，别光站着。”

一个踉跄，被老头子推了进去，他搞出来的动静让皮尔斯转过身。对着那双浅得几乎看不到蓝色的眼睛，Rumlow心里七上八下，他真的很怕父亲再说出什么刻薄的话。皮尔斯只是绷着脸看着他，然后伸出手，Rumlow下意识地闭上眼睛。

老头并不像之前几次的冲动，他被拥进怀里，皮尔斯几乎抱得他要断气。

“儿子……还好你没事……”

突发的情况让Rumlow双手停顿在半空足足1分钟，直到菲利普斯怒视着他时，Rumlow才后知后觉地环上父亲颤抖的后背。

之后的晚餐时光过得非常融洽，两位近百年交情的老朋友靠在一起，新婚妻子Sharon和Sin交谈甚欢，Steve几乎是全程看着他温柔地微笑。非常融洽，融洽到让Rumlow觉得这场晚宴透着一股不协调的诡异！

 

然后诡异的一幕上演了！

“菲利普斯、皮尔斯，我们先回去了。”Sharon起身走到Steve身边，金发男子摸出一串钥匙交到娇妻手中，并亲吻她的脸颊。

“我们回去吧。”但Sharon，却转身牵起了Sin！！

并在众目睽睽之下，两个女人热情激吻！金黄和火红纠缠在一起，两个人吻得浑然忘我，看得Rumlow只觉脸上一阵发烫。直到二人拥吻着进入Steve在结婚前一天购买的白色SUV上，车子引擎轰鸣，尾灯消失在视线时Rumlow才意识到有什么不对！

“Hey!她们回去了！”几乎有点失控地对着金发男子大吼。

“嗯，她们回去了。”

“Steven！你他妈出什么毛病了！”拎起男子前襟，愣是把比他强壮不少的男人揪了起来，“你妻子和Sin，回去了？”

 

“她们喜欢彼此啊，有什么问题么？”一本正经地语气，反到让Rumlow有些泄气，先是皮尔斯，现在是Steve，先后都这么一反常态。

“算了，你也回去吧。”Rumlow突然感觉到好累心，Sin和Sharon喜欢彼此？他只不过是睡了2天，醒来就突然发现Sharon和Sin恋爱了！

“Brock……”

“让我静静！”

打断了Steve，Rumlow走进家门，没给他任何解释的机会，就走上了楼梯。

 

“Brock！”

刚刚迈上楼梯的第二节，他就因为皮尔斯的呼喊停下脚步，不明就理地看着自家老爹。

“今天是星期二！”

“所以呢？”

Rumlow见到父亲竟然有些急躁，而菲利普斯，似乎挽着皮尔斯的臂弯二个依偎在一起，这一幕太他妈暧昧了！

“孩子，应该你们两一起住。”菲利普斯好心做出解释，并且轻轻帮皮尔斯捋顺着热后背。

“我、我们两是指。”Rumlow嘴角在不自然地抽搐，当他看到Steve靠过来时突然升起一股揍人的冲动。

“当然跟你喜欢的人滚去一起住了！”皮尔斯被自家儿子气得声音都打颤了。

 

自家大门携带着一股强劲的风在面前关上，巨响到现在还让他觉得心悸。

“Brock。”

“我正烦！”咬牙切齿地，Rumlow瞟了眼Steve乌青的眼眶，他承认，先动手是他错在先。

“至少让我帮你把肩膀接回来。”右肩正以一种极不自然的姿态悬坠在身体上，整体的平衡都在向下倾斜偏差。

“So，Sharon是你的哺育伴侣？”清澈的蓝眸里带着点不被信任的愠怒，接骨的动作故意粗鲁了点，疼得Rumlow冒出了冷汗。

“你怎样才会相信我喜欢的是你！”过去的小豆芽如今已经是特警界的传奇人物，队长的魄力不是盖的，Rumlow仿佛看见了蓝色虹膜底部的那团烈火。

“我只是……”后半句被湮灭在一个激烈绵长的热吻里，雨后青草混合着骄阳的味道，Steve纤长的睫毛几乎扫到他的眼敛。霸道地撬开他的嘴，疯狂地掠夺口腔，把每一寸都印上那股不夹杂烟酒恶臭的干净味道。

不是他疯了，而这个世界“正常”了。


	3. [盾叉冬叉]真心话，大冒险（普通人互攻，甜不虐，提及男妓梗）

叉小盾篇完

“说过了我不做！”几名壮汉在一家男妓俱乐部漆黑的小巷里围堵住1个男子，骨肉沉闷的打击声，和男子细微又坚定的回绝语气引起了Rumlow的注意。

看来是只鸭子跟顾客谈不拢了，Rumlow灌了口酒，他直言不讳承认自己同性恋的取向。他今天只是找完乐子途经这里的，这个俱乐部为所有人提供任何服务。

“流少废话！我花了钱就是操你的！”体态壮硕的男人一耳光甩在男妓脸上，瘦小的身躯狠狠摔在阴影里。

“钱还给你了！”瘦小的男人快速爬起来，一拳头擂在壮汉脸上，打得对方一个踉跄，但他的全力在对方看来没比儿戏好到哪去。

很快，他被剩下的壮汉按住。

 

“不过是个出来卖的婊子。”被打的壮汉指关节拉得吱嘎做响，一个耳光抽过去。

由于被人按住，他根本无法挣动，那下子煽得他耳中轰鸣视线也模糊了一阵。

“张嘴！你得给我口交！”淫笑地壮汉将泛着腥骚的性器放到瘦小男子面前，但那双蓝明亮的蓝眸充满着鄙视和不妥协。

“敬酒不吃吃罚酒！”壮汉举起那只厚重的手掌，但它一直没落下来。

 

“你们太不要脸了，几个壮汉联合起来欺负一个小瘦子。”Rumlow直接把空酒瓶拍在了露鸟大汉的头上，那家伙的身体当时就像个破麻袋一样软倒了下去。

一声怒吼之后，几凶神恶煞的大汉一起扑向Rumlow。但他毕竟是从军队退役下来的，这几名除了蛮力外毫无章法的彪形大汉只是乌合之众，短短几回合后，他们就“横尸”当场。

“Oh!Shit!有人报警了！跟着我跑，Steven！”他跑出几步后发现Steve跌倒了，Rumlow折返扛起瘦小的男人快速闪身在漆黑的夜色中。

 

“你为什么会在那？”Rumlow帮Steve处理着身上大小的擦伤。

“我在那里做兼职。”“噢。什么！你在那里做兼职？那可是家男妓俱乐部！不只为女人提供性服务！”Rumlow有种想抽他的冲动！虽然Steve从小的相貌和现在的瘦小体型让他看起来像是弱气的同性恋，但他确实是个法接受男男爱的小处男！

“你为什么去那里！”“我快交不起房租了。”Steve掏出口袋里被团得皱巴巴的摧缴单，上面的字迹浸着暗红的污渍。

“你不是艺术家么？”Rumlow抹了把脸，他看着削瘦的男子。他们认识近20年了，Steve的父亲是荷兰移民，好酒嗜赌。Steve的童年并不完美，自从他母亲过世后，这小伙子一直过着穷困潦倒的生活。

“艺术永远不能马上变现为金钱。”他需要的是大量的资金，用来支付他的生活开支。

 

“你做不了那个。”“为什么你认为我做不了？”参军是这样，考警校还是这样，现在又是这样，他就是这么一事无成？

“Steven，现在陪我做个小游戏。”Rumlow没有回答他的问题，而是提意做个游戏。

“我不想玩游戏。”瘦小的Steve拾起他单薄的大衣披在身上。

“如果你不陪我玩这游戏，我就更认为你什么都做不成~”尖酸的嘲讽表情在Rumlow的脸上很自然，似乎这男人从来都是这样看待他的。

 

“你想玩什么？”自尊心极强的小个子拉个椅子，正襟危坐面对着表情轻挑的男人，澄蓝的眸子里都是怒火。

“游戏很简单，就玩真话心和大冒险。”Rumlow轻吐出声，“不是什么难玩的游戏对吧。”

“我们来猜拳，一局定胜负，游戏由胜出的人选定，输家要按照赢家的要求进行游戏。”Rumlow嘴角翘起的弧度让Steve打了个冷颤，“赢家制定游戏的玩法，但输家可以制定游戏的规则。”

“明白了。”Steve认真仔细听完了Rumlow的说明，郑重地点头，不过是个最平常的游戏，他不是没胆量。

 

“Steven~看来是我嬴了呢~”Rumlow洋洋得意地用“剪刀”手做着剪的动作，Steve收回自己摊开的手掌，他盯着Rumlow等等他接下来的话。

“我选大冒险。”Rumlow上下打量着瘦小的男人，尖细的脸盘，白皙的皮肤，艳红的嘴唇，灵动的大眼再配合一头暖金的短发，Steve的确能激起男性心底的一种虐欲。

“看够了吗？你想让我做什么？”他有些不爽Rumlow近乎无礼的打量。

“你说过，你能应付男妓的工作，对吗？”Rumlow的笑容迷人而危险，让Steve一时有想中止游戏的想法，但那样他就真是一事无成。

“对。”他深吸口气，这行当的确听起来不那么好，但却是最快捷的赚钱途径，他需要资金。

“你的题目就是，给我口交。”Steve瞪大了眼睛，Rumlow竟然要他给他做口交！一个认识了快20年的人竟然要求这样！

 

“你可以中止游戏，然后当个彻底的输家。”Rumlow发出轻声嗤笑，仿佛他知道会是这个结果。

“好。”Steve咬了咬嘴唇，他答应了继续这个游戏。

这个结果也是在Rumlow预料之内，Steve的倔强和执着强到可怕。他决定将嫖客的角色扮演到底。

 

“那你还站在那里做什么？”连那副轻挑的姿态都和那些嫖客一样，他拍拍自己的裆，示意Steve应该做的正经事。

Steve放在他拉链上的手在轻颤，Rumlow强行压制住叫停的想法，如果Steve执意不悔，他就必须要让他知道，他将要涉及的行当究竟是什么样子。

手指紧帖着Rumlow的肌肤，他能感觉到手指下坚硬的毛发。Steve从来没有和男人的经验，甚至和女人也没有过。他轻轻褪下黑色的内裤，阴阜部的耻毛带着微微的潜褐色，让他想起了Rumlow棕中带褐的眼睛。

性器在深色的毛发中沉睡，形状和大小都不像小巷中的男人那样狰狞，甚至隐隐泛着一种优美。Rumlow带着淡淡汗水的体味让Steve想起运动过后的舒畅感，淡淡的尿骚味也没有那么反感，他张开嘴，一点点吃进性器。

 

“Steven，吸它，就像吸棒棒糖那样。”Rumlow的手指插进对方浅金的头发里，Steve回想着吸吮的感觉只不过这支很粗就是了，他的头前后摆动想象着口中有根棒棒糖，在退到顶端时在圆润的龟头上轻舔了一下。

“做得不错。”在Steve抬头的瞬间，Rumlow托起他的下巴拉近他们的脸。

“等等，游戏规则，不可以接吻。”在他就要吻上对方的唇时，金发的小个子提出了他的游戏规则，性不需要接吻。

“OK.”Rumlow从容地放开了男人的头，他的阴茎被重新纳入温暖潮湿的口腔，金发男人在卖力地吸他的性器，仿佛为了争个输赢。

Rumlow在射精的一刻抽出性器，但仍不免有些精液射入了Steve的喉管。小个子苍白着脸冲进洗手间，在他呕吐时，Rumlow递上温水，他温柔地拍着小个子的后背。这个单薄的身体让他心疼，但无奈Steve是个死心眼。

 

“我能操你吗？”“不！”金发男人瞪大双眼，不可思议地望着他，眼中充满惊恐。

“这就是男妓生活的一部分。”Rumlow笑着为他递上毛巾，又为他倒了温水送到在打颤的手里。

“Steve，你不是这个圈的人。”Rumlow之后赶Steve去浴室，冲了淋出来的Steve穿着他旧时的衣裤像个可笑的小大人，他铺好了床铺让Steve过夜。

“我可以介绍你去我一个上司那里做些文职，但薪水可能不高。”躲在Steve身边的Rumlow就像在自言自语。

“我可做些力所能及的工作！”小个子男人双眼放光地抱住Rumlow的腰，他就知道，Rumlow仍是他的朋友。

 

Steve在Rumlow的上司——Philips手下做文职工作，然后被那里一位医学博士找到，说有办法调理Steve虚弱的身体。历经多人的努力，以及周密的调理和训练计划后，Steve做到了另一个看似不可能的任务，脱胎换骨变成了众女性青睐的男士。其中，他也收获了属于自己的甜蜜爱情，与他的特别护士Sharon Carter相爱，Carter也是见证了他从瘦小的Steve到Cap的兑变，工从他还是Steve时就爱上了他。

“Captain Rogers，我该祝福你了，成功人士。”一身飒利制服的Rumlow拍了大块头Rogers一巴掌，谁会想到瘦小的Steve有天会变成文武双全的Captain，这多亏了Steve不服输的本质。

“Brock！过来！”甜美笑容的金发男人张开双臂拥抱住老朋友，Rumlow可以说是他的良师益友。

“你现在真是Big Guy了！”Rumlow又拍了比他还要高出一头的强壮男人一记，他从心里为Steve高兴。“我是来和你饯别的。”

“你又要去哪？”自从他知道Rumlow的工作是特工后，他们就没怎么在一起呆过，就像他们另一位伙伴。

“我们要和特警合作一个任务。”Rumlow冲他眨眨眼睛，调皮至极，“而且是老熟人噢~”

“Bucky吗？”Steve与他心照不宣，他们都是旧时的邻居，当时Bucky家境殷实，很早就考了特警离开了布鲁克林。“帮我给他带个好。”

叉冬叉篇

“Winter！1点钟方向！”听到队友警告同时，Bucky的枪口已经对准了伏在那里的狙击手。

在他扣动扳机前，那家伙连人带枪从上面飞了出来。

“Hi，winter soldier~”黑发的成熟男人拥有典型的地中海式情调，在他接收到冬兵的手势后一个利索地翻跨，优雅地落在地上。

他向一身黑衣的冬兵行了个简短的军礼，那个带点小调笑的表情让Bucky回想起多年前，男人在从军前就向他打过这手势，而他把这手势延续给了另一个人。

 

“WOW~Agent Rumlow，万能的机动特工！”冬兵的队友中有人认出了他，传说中超强的各种适应能力，尤其在战斗技巧和武术上更是极具天赋。

“所以过了这么多年，他还是个‘候补’。”冬兵亲昵地拐住黑发男人的脖颈，不是日常的人情敷衍而是放自内心。

“操！”Rumlow笑着从Bucky的胳膊下钻出来，反手搭在对方肩膀时顺便给了年轻男子一个脑瓢，一气呵成的轻快动作看得其他特警们吃惊不小。还真是第一次看见有人这么戏弄冬兵，但有严冬之称的男子却捂着后脑微笑，完全丧失了几分钟前那令人胆寒的凛冽杀气。

“Jimmy！”在众人惊异的眼光下，黑发的特工揉乱了冬兵的棕发。

再一次的不可思议在人群中炸开，且不说那一头纠缠在一起的杂乱发丝，上次冬兵还为这称呼和人大打一架。

 

 

"Hi！亲爱的，你今天看起来特别漂亮。"冬兵就像凭空冒出来般，挤眼调笑的动作可以轻易虏获人心。

他用手指夹起女警一缕长发，任柔滑的发丝从指间溜走，泛绿的蓝眼水光流转，俊美的青年有着响亮的代号Winter Soldier！除了在任务里，他有着寒冬的严峻冷酷外，其他的地方真和冬天这词就是那么的格格不入！

"Winter！"与冬兵突然的亲密接触让她有些受宠若惊，女子很快红着脸跑开了。

"Um，你，女人缘真不赖。"Rumlow靠在墙壁上，斜睨着得意的Bucky，这臭小子从小就没变过。

“马马虎虎吧。”棕发男子凑过来，一手搭在他肩膀，表情略显轻佻浮躁。

“Oh~我猜你都不知道刚刚那姑娘的名字。”Bucky从小为夺取人注意力养成的坏毛病。

Bucky无辜地笑笑，Rumlow果然了解他，正如那样，他根本不记得那名女性的名字，他真实的目的就是为引起黑发男人的注意。

 

“你赶走了我的向导。”手背不客气地甩在Bucky的胸肌上，娃娃脸的男子一咧嘴。

“再找一个不就可以了？”

“Oh!不，我宁可自己探索这里。”

“好歹我也是这里的警员啊！”

Rumlow头一低，根本不理睬Bucky的毛遂自荐。

“舞跳得真不错，舞伴也漂亮。"Rumlow端着两杯香槟走过来，并塞了一杯到刚和一位女警共舞完一段的男子手里。

这是神盾一年一度的舞会。

"WOW~"

棕发男子惊讶地打量着西装笔挺的男人，他印象里的Rumlow从来都是休闲运动式，偶尔得见他不那么常规的西装还是有些吃惊的。一如既往地不打领带，松散地敞开领口，也许是他骨子里意大利风情的血统在作怪，他这打扮竟然不显失礼，反而恰到好处地衬托出一股成熟的魅力。

"没找个舞伴一起？"Bucky啜了口香槟，他想象这就是Rumlow的味道，清爽甘甜。

"小子，你明知故问。"Rumlow轻笑着用拳头顶上Bucky有弹性的脸颊。

Rumlow从来都不擅长跳舞，一直都不。

"你慢慢玩吧。"Rumlow举起杯子，豪爽地一饮而尽，他整理好西装走出舞池之外。

 

磁卡穿过卡槽，在轻柔的“嘀嗒”声过后房门开启。Rumlow随意将房卡入回口袋里，他第一天在神盾上任，甚至连临时住处都没安排妥当，他只能在酒店暂住。

了解新同事，浏览神盾的概况，一天走马观花样做了许多细碎的杂事，感觉有点累。正当他刚刚给自己斟上杯威士忌时，门铃被按响，他摇摇头放下酒杯。

 

“Oh！James。”黑发男人右腕搭在门边，毛燥的短发和一角盖在西裤外的衬衫让他看起来有那么一点邋遢。

“你不是应该在舞会么？”Rumlow做了个请的动作，Bucky便跟在男人身后走进来。

说实话，Rumlow有些惊讶，他原以为酒店服务。

 

“舞会很无聊，而且我想来找你。”Bucky脱掉西装外衣挂在衣架上，他自觉挨着Rumlow坐下。

这话半真半假，但能肯定的是他更愿意与Rumlow在一起，而且Natasha也指出他根本就是心不在焉。的确，在Rumlow出现的那刻，他的心思就开始向着男人偏移了。

“打算一个人喝闷酒？”Bucky瞟了眼玻璃杯里的剔透的深色液体。

他率先喝掉了半杯，威士忌入喉醇香干烈，就像Rumlow一次带他偷着喝酒时的那种刺激感。Bucky舔唇打量着男人，而他发现对方也在疑惑地回视着他。

 

“陪我跳支舞吧。”Bucky伸向他的手掌骨节分明，坚韧有力，完全脱离了少年时代的纤细无力。

Rumlow发现那只手在不知不觉间已经超出他一圈，Bucky会笑的眼眸正凝视着他，这让他想起那小子以往泡妞时惯用的那种表情。

“你有病啊~”Rumlow轻笑着拍开男子的手，“回去骗那些为你着迷的姑娘们吧。”

“不要这样吧，Brock~”Bucky纵起脸装可怜，这让Rumlow又抚额又白眼，他认为这是Bucky最不要脸的技能之一。

“来嘛，来嘛！”棕发男子兴致勃勃地招呼着，他一手曲直与腹部平行，欠身弯腰做出邀请共舞的姿态。

 

敌不过Bucky的热情，Rumlow接受邀请，他主动揽住比他高出小半个头的男子腰部。

“你可想好了。”他郑重其事地看着男人会笑的眸子，摆出一个自认为优雅的舞姿。“我跳得可烂了~”

Rumlow学习能力很强，他能极快掌握很多技巧，但舞蹈这门艺术却永远不在那名单上。而Bucky有着舞林小王子的称号，当初这小子教他们学跳舞时是Rumlow最昏暗的时光，连小Steven在舞蹈上的天赋都比他高，并且高得多。

“没关系，我教你。”Bucky突然的亲近给Rumlow一种对方要吻他的错觉，因为两人的嘴唇只相距几毫米，他都能感觉Bucky温热的鼻息打在嘴唇上。

“那你来领舞。”Rumlow抓起男子的手掌，十指交叉相握，他企图来掩饰自己的慌张。

他感觉Bucky蹭了蹭他的耳朵，然后握住他放于腰后的手，慢慢上移，放在自己的肩膀上。

“这样才对~”甜美的笑容出现棕发男子脸上，Rumlow感觉自己突然陷入了一个温暖的怀抱，他任由Bucky拥着他慢慢起舞。


	4. 【盾叉】Lost Breath(普通人梗AU，ABO生子，盾微黑慎入)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人物OOC，原人物属漫威所有。  
> 灵感源自电影屏住呼吸。

楔子  
“拜托，求你别这……”  
“Shh……”金发男人单指压住他双唇，身体被悬空吊绑，双腿呈M型被强行分开。上半身穿戴整齐，下半身却没有丁点遮掩，隐私部位被人观看的羞耻感让他不时抖动。  
“拜托，罗杰斯……”男人明媚的蓝眸给他一咱居高临下俯视他的感觉，男子也的确是在俯视他，男子的白衬衫上覆着一层尘土，那是刚刚他企图逃脱时把罗杰斯推倒在地沾上的。  
但是他并没有逃出去，一次都没有逃出去过！  
“那只，只是个意外……”Rumlow喃喃低语。  
“意外？”罗杰斯自嘲地笑着，手指压进男人微启的嘴里，释放着一些信息素，让黑发男人止不住不自觉地颤抖。  
“那晚你喝酒了。”肯定句，他调查过Brock Rumlow,在那起车祸发生前他喝过酒，虽然只是一点点。  
“……”黑发男人咬咬牙，一切起源都是1个月前……

 

正文  
“Brock Rumlow?”  
“请问你是？”  
一个从未见过的陌生男子，明媚的微笑，顿时让人放下戒备心。  
“Steve Rogers。”  
二人客套性地握了手，见罗杰斯没有离开或是其他打算，Rumlow停顿下旋转门把手的手，捎带戒备地打量起他。  
“抱歉，其实我是特地过来找你的。”  
金发男子掏出证件递给Rumlow，罗杰斯是Cap，为调查施密特集团的事才找上了他。  
“你是施密特集团的CEO，而我们怀疑施密特集团有非法行为。”  
“Cap，不是不想配合，只是我1个月前已经辞职了。”  
“也许我帮不了你什么。”Rumlow摊开手。  
“那有点遗憾。”淡金色的眉聚拢在一起，男子将警徽收起来并往楼梯方向走去。  
“Rumlow先生。”一脚迈下一阶台阶，右手扶在围栏把手上，金发男人叫住了准备开门的Rumlow。  
“打扰你了。”金发男子笑起来很甜，Rumlow礼貌性地点点头，二人便各自继续着自己的事。

 

等他反映过来时，已经被人用力推进了室内，Rumlow的手甚至还没松开把手。口鼻被一只手捂住，后劲紧接着一阵钝痛，在他失去意识前，他似乎闻到了一股苹果肉与黄油的混合味道。  
再次清醒在一间像地牢的地方，左脚踝部多出一条铁链，另一头没入墙壁，他被绑架了！？  
“你醒了。”  
“你要钱我给你！……”当他看清来人时，Rumlow觉得自己是不是在做噩梦？“罗杰斯警官？”  
“吃点东西。”一块切好的苹果派，味道和他昏迷前闻到的一样！  
“你这是绑架！警官！”  
下一秒，Rumlow惨白着脸跌坐在床铺上，罗杰斯是个Alpha，拥有强势纯熟的信息素，比他之前遇到过的那些都纯粹。他是个Omega，这个属性对男性来说很不幸，发情期不说，为Alpha怀孕生子这简直就是灾难。  
“钱不是我的目的。”男人的双臂撑在他腰侧，被Alpha信息素拥抱对Rumlow就是场毁灭性的冲击，尤其在他处在发情周期中的时候。  
双臂环住自己，棕色的眼睛里闪过一瞬的惊慌，想想Alpha的性器闯入身体的那种感觉很恐怖。  
“那你想……”  
罗杰斯将什么东西的一角塞进了他嘴里，那是感光印纸的触感，沉甸甸的纸张盖在唇上。

 

“看看。”金发男人抱臂直起身。  
处在不明就理状态下，Rumlow取出相纸，一边已被唾液染成深色。只是一眼，Rumlow就像被雷击中般。  
“她？她……”身体紧张到抽搐，那个女人！黑发蓝眸，走型的保险杠破碎的挡风玻璃，女子被血浸透的浅色风衣……

 

“我不知道，孩子……”那场车祸，他还记得那个女人捂着肚子，奄奄一息地向他呼叫。但他却选择了弃车逃逸！  
“不要，求你，别那么做……”Alpha的信息素里充斥着一种疯狂，男子轻轻擦拭着他额角撞出来的擦伤，刺痛轻微但尖锐。就像罗杰斯的信息素，像一根根尖锐的针在刺着他的皮肤。  
“知道普通女性孕育男性Alpha后代的机率有多低吗？”手指摩挲着他下巴上冒出头的胡根，Alpha的基因具有极强的排外性从而导致普通人孕育机率极低。  
“Omega就不一样了。”在黑发Omega绝望的眼神下，Steve取出酒精棉。  
“你疯了……”Rumlow颤抖着没有血色的双唇，如坠冰窟的寒冷侵袭着他。  
“或许吧。”颈侧被酒精涂抹过的地方清凉后泛着火辣，Steve排挤针管里的空气时，药水洒溅到Rumlow的皮肤上。  
“拜托，停止……”尖锐的金属穿透皮肤，刺进血管后，冰凉的液体融入血液。  
“你会，毁了我……”Rumlow绝望地闭眼，任透明的液体从眼角溢出。

 

被强制引发的情潮，燃烧的躁热从体内升起，一点一点，像明灭不定的零星火苗。它们在一点点给细胞增加热量，慢慢集结连接，从肉体被燃烧的感觉让Rumlow喘着粗气。他望着年轻的Alpha，甚至开始期盼他能给他一点安慰。释放一些信息素来平衡一下他的发情热，哪怕只是施舍也好。  
Alpha的手指轻易插入早已湿润的后穴，有目的地在肠道里摸索着什么。  
“呃……”Rumlow弓起身体，罗杰斯突然迸发的信息素在体内横冲直撞，酥麻刺痛的感觉贯穿整个脊柱。罗杰斯在按住肠道里一个隐密的凹槽后满意地退出来，然后他为一段导管消毒。  
“放松吧。”  
“不！”  
Alpha的手指连同塑料软管一同埋进肠道，罗杰斯带着导管来到紧闭的秘密洞口。  
“听话，打开它。”  
Rumlow半着眼睛剧烈地摇头，那样真的会毁了他！  
“Rumlow！”  
“住手！”  
Omega的本能在接收到Alpha的指令后命令他遵从，不论Rumlow多努力让子宫入口闭合，也都是徒劳无功的。  
软管像条灵活的虫，盘踞在子宫内部，凉凉的粘稠液体被导进来。带着强烈Alpha信息素的精液正在一点点充盈着子宫，强烈的刺激让肠道不住收缩，当软管拔出来时Rumlow的股沟上也粘腻不堪。  
罗杰斯把筋疲力尽的Rumlow轻轻放到床上，手掌盖住他的小腹，仿佛能感觉新生命的心跳。


	5. 裁缝.间谍.战争（主盾叉，可能会有ALL叉？AU）

裁缝.间谍.战争（主盾叉，可能会有ALL叉？AU）

警告：

设定Rumlow和Steve是儿时的旧识，Rumlow大Steve5岁，既是欺凌过他的恶霸也是维护过他的大哥。在二人萌生出超越朋友亲密感情时，Rumlow却远赴意大利，彼此音信全无。再次的相遇，他是声名享誉的美国队长，他是为他制作制服的裁缝……

受电影《是爱非友》的启发，有私设有AU有OOC，原人物属于漫威。

 

“Hi，Steve。”金发女特工上前亲热地拥抱他。 

“这位是？”越过莎伦的肩Steve看了看跟在她身后的黑发男人。

没有见过的人，但是却有一种莫名其妙的熟悉感，Steve相信自己的记忆力，这人绝对不是神盾内部的人。

“我是来测量制服的人，Rogers先生。”片刻地犹豫之后，男人换上自信的笑容，优雅地向美国队长伸出手。 

“我是暂时代替Su①的，她今天孕检，对吧？卡特女士？”在向莎伦取得验证后，打消疑虑的Steve才伸出手。 

“为我的失礼道歉。”略带歉意，Steve握住对方在半空停留了许久的手掌，在掌心重合的一瞬间，心中仿佛有道惊雷掠过，什么东西在缓慢复苏。

“确实，Steve，你得为你的失礼道歉。”那个七分邪恶中含着三分正义的笑容，脑中勾勒得画面逐渐清晰，那个名字在喉口呼之欲出。“Rumlow，Brock Rumlow！”

 

“Hi~Boys，你们？认识？”莎伦浅黄色的眉峰上挑，Steve人缘向来不错，但是她却从未听说他成为美国队长之前的个人生活。

“Um，我们算是旧识。”单肩一抖，一边大衣的领子顺势下滑到手肘弯，Rumlow的目光在这对金发男女间打量了几个来回。明显金发女子不太满意他的答复。

“我们是老朋友，是儿时的老相识。”Steve的嗓音听起来相当温润，男子右臂横在他肩头，右肩上宽大的手掌传来火热的温度。

“就是这样了，我们从很小的时候就认识了。”

 

“原来是你朋友。你好。”欢快地伸出手，Rumlow礼貌性地与女子握手，“Steve他很少提及儿时的事。”

“也许，是他不好意思提吧？”谁会无端提及糗大发的儿时往事。

“那我先出去，你跟你朋友聊聊。”与Steve进行完碰颊礼后，女特工给二人留下了私人空间。

 

“Um……”

“我们开始测量吧。”

正在Steve不知如何起头时，Rumlow抽出软尺，向他缓缓走来。男人的脚步就像踏在他的心上，再次见到Rumlow他仍会不住心悸。当黑发男人与他擦肩而过来到他身后时，他甚至暗暗祈祷男人不要发现他微红的耳根。

“把肩摆平。”双肩被男人从身后向后方掰开、舒展，软尺从左肩端一直拉伸到右肩端，来自Rumlow温热的呼吸吹在后颈上，让金发男子瞬间有些僵直。

“张肩！挺胸！佝偻个身子像什么样子，大兵！”被一掌拍在背心，险些让没有准备的Steve向前踉跄。

 

“你现在是？裁缝？”Steve从没想像过穿着一身笔挺西装的Steve，他印象里的那个人总是一副不良少年样的朋克风，不过穿着平顺的西装马甲和整齐白衬衫的Rumlow透着一股雅气的白领风。

“裁缝只是副职。”手肘被抬起，Rumlow的手沿着小臂滑到手腕，拉平他的手臂。

“副职？”白底红字的软尺从肩头一直拉伸到手腕，Steve后侧头，向斜后方看着比自己矮出将近一头的Rumlow。

“那你正职呢？”蓝眸中映着温柔。

“正职保密！”一拍他的肩膀，让他转身，正面彼此。

 

岁月历练得黑发男人愈发成熟，立体感颇强的刚毅面孔还着南欧风情，颇具时尚感的发型和不那么经意打理的胡须让Rumlow散发着中年男子特有的魅力。

“你变化真大，Brock。”险些碰上对方的鼻尖。

“也许我们变化都很大，小萝卜头儿。”果然看见金发男子紧蹙的眉头，Steve Rogers，名声享誉的美国队长。但在他拥有这个名号之前，他是个顽疾缠身弱不禁风的小瘦子，Rumlow都戏称他为小萝卜头儿。

“拜托，就像说得你不是那个曾经带头欺负我的恶霸一样。”人生中，第一个欺负他的人是Rumlow……

“你怎么不说我之后还是维护你的大哥呢。”同时也是人生中第一个对他伸出援手的人②。

 

“Brock。”Steve的蓝眸比儿时更加让人容易沦陷，Rumlow现在才发现Steve的眼睛并不是想象中纯粹的蓝色，那一点绿既像瑕疵又像一种升华。

如今的Steve足高出他一个头，也比他强壮了不少，竟然给他一种无形的压迫感。

“抬头！”稍微用力挑起金发男子的下巴，“测量颈围。”

蓝眸中闪过一丝的得意。

他正好瞥见Rumlow敞开衣领下小麦色的肌肤，突然想起多年前那场雨，Rumlow的皮肤在雨水冲洗下是如此细滑……

 

“从那之后，你去哪里了？”

“意大利。”

那天也下着淅沥的雨，当他淌着雨水踏着泥泞赶到时，Rumlow的家已经人去楼空。地面上只有一层快被雨水冲刷掉的浅浅车辙，证明着这里曾经有过一个叫Brock Rumlow的人住在这里。

“为什么你不联系我？”手指插入软尺间，抻开它，握住那只测量的手。蓝眼里的执着宛如多年前，那个被围困在小巷里被捧得遍体鳞伤，也依旧带着不放弃、不服输执念的眼神。

 

注释：

①引用原著中神奇四侠一员，隐形女苏珊。单纯只是借用隐形女之名，并无其他含义。

②此处灵感其一来自电影前奏漫画里的Bucky，其二来自2016漫画中的小泽莫，不过二人在原著中仅对Steve伸出援手，其他的均为作者杜撰。

①②③④⑤⑥⑦⑧⑨⑩

“WOW~”莎伦进来的时间恰巧是最尴尬的时刻，Steve握着另一个男人的手，状似暧昧。

时间在三个人脸上以微妙的微小差异冻结。

“要我，换个时间进来？”艳红小巧的丰唇出现上扬的弧度，看似一个偶然间抓住了好玩恶作剧的少女。

“你进来得正是时刻，卡特女士。”

手掌向外一拔，甩开了金发男子的手，指甲离开男的喉结。

“颈围需要再放宽1英寸。”

向着女子略显调皮地眨了下眼睛。

“还是稍微放宽些更合适。”

站回笔挺的军姿，以便让Rumlow时进测量。他用眼神礼貌地注视着莎伦，但却用心地在跟着Rumlow的动作。贴在胯部的手，扶在大腿的手，在Rumlow的手环过胸部时他甚至是有意挺起胸膛，让隔着制服的肌肉顶上他的手指。

 

 

“核对一下数据。”Rumlow的字迹原来很秀气，秀气中却透着一股挺拔，儿时他还真是没见过Rumlow的字迹。

“如果没问题，就在这里签字。”

把那张渗着蓝色印油的复写联整齐折好，薄薄的纸页下面有些微的凹凸不平，Steve注视着Rumlow的脸。黑发男人在收拾着工具，最后才想起把挂在脖子上的软尺抽下来，这不免让Steve想起儿时Rumlow瞒着二人的母亲们吸烟，但却时常忘记摘掉别在耳后的香烟。

“Rumlow先生，我去准备车送你回去。”

“卡特女士，不用那么麻烦。”

“这是神盾御用测量师的特别待遇。”

小臂被微笑的Steve捉住，他差了一步就能赶及女特工离开的脚步，现在他只能看着那扇门在他眼前慢慢合拢，最后只剩下一条细微的缝。

 

“啊哈，神盾就是财大气粗。”不论是这座摩天大楼，还是过硬的装置，都彰显着它卓越的经济实力。

“所以，你来这里的目的的，小裁缝。”手掌擦着侧肋，将原本虚掩的门彻底合上，Rumlow隐约感觉到背后有股有形的压迫在逼近。

后颈上的温热哈气从毛孔侵袭进去，Steve的另一只手擦着另一边肩头撑住另一侧墙，对方的胸膛轻轻贴在后背。却始终没有压下来，他正以一种极其暧昧的姿态被Steve困在自己和门板之间。

“如果我说我只是想见你呢？”即使不回头，他也能感觉到Steve火热的目光，以及男人一刻的颤抖。

 

“哈哈，Steven，你还是那么好骗。”在他分神之际，Rumlow已经调换了他们的位置，黑发男人挂着邪气的小笑容，双臂支撑在他的窄腰两侧。背部还轻轻泛着疼痛。

“只是单纯的代替做孕检的同事。”

“Steve，我还有工作。”Rumlow退开两步距离，刚刚好停留在打破隐私距离的边缘上。

 

“这次留下一个保证能联系到你的方式。”虽说Steve的身材还没魁梧到能把门堵个严丝合缝，但他占据位置却是让人不能轻易突破的。

“收好了，Ste……不，Captain。”Rumlow拿出自己特有的霸道，在Steve的加密频道里留下一串的号码。

“确保这次我不诓你。”Rumlow晃着手中屏幕不住闪动的手机，按下双向的接听键，一部贴在自己耳边另一部贴在Steve耳边。

“Hello。”对方的金色短发搔刮着指背，琥珀黄的眼睛里闪过得意和一点点的戏弄。

 

“Rumlow先生，希望我们这次的合作会很愉快。”

“让卡特指挥官亲自送我，真是无尚的荣幸。”出于礼节性的吻手礼，Rumlow对待女性有时更有耐心和风度。

 

“Steve，你朋友回到他的店里了。”金发女子沉默了一下，“也许真的只是你多虑了。”

沉默，安静得连对面的呼吸声都听不到。

“但是……”

“但是？”

“他的店上级是Kronas集团。”

Steve和车子里的金发女子从莎伦的手机中看着K字标若有所思，Steve托着自己愣角分明的下巴，眼眸中闪过一丝不明的情绪。

“Brock，你为什么会出现在那里？”

 

没从安插的监视器中看出什么不妥，是间很普通的裁缝店，普通的剪裁工具、普通的布料、还有一些半成品把窄小的店面弄得略显拥挤。Rumlow穿着那身虽说得体，却不是最适合他的西装站在柜台后面，和这条街上众多的普通经营小店一样。在打烊后挂上了Close的牌子。

第二天，Rumlow从店里出来换了Open，看起来他就住在这间小店里。不过今天似乎有点不太寻常，他竟然公整地系好了领带，不似昨日那个白领里带着点不羁的风格。

 

“Oh……”在Rumlow看到顾客中有位熟悉的身影时，那人压低棒球帽，一指竖在双唇间。Steve，现在可是公众人士，Rumlow就像对待每位顾客般偶尔向他做出介绍。

“神盾局知道美国队长混迹在我这不起眼的小裁缝店里的事？”在客人都陆续走光，只剩下他们时，Rumlow仍忍不住调侃起Steve。

“美国队长也享有公民权呀。”Steve有模有样地在几件成品西装间穿梭，偶尔会询问Rumlow这套适不适合他。

“你今天没事做么？”Rumlow趴在柜台上记录着像帐本一样的东西，Steve的眼光在他线条流畅的瘦腰窄臀上停留了几秒。

“或许你可以为我招揽一批新顾客，打着美国队长的名义。”

 

“想挑衅？”

Steve抱着双肘，趴在Rumlow对面的加一半柜台面上，脸上挂着他也没见过的表情。自信、轻佻、又有那么一点点的坏。

这次Rumlow失算了，出其不意地被对方揪住衣领拽过去，干涩又柔软的嘴唇覆上。不像记忆中的，他从Steve的身上闻到了淡淡的吸烟味，阳光曝烤沙土的气息。在收尾时，Steve的舌尖还扫过他的下唇，那刻的笑意让金发男子看起来像走下神坛的不败战神。

 

本想在突如其来的亲吻里缓缓神，金发男子却突然变了脸色，他粗暴地拽过Rumlow，几乎把他拖上柜台。

 

“怎么弄的？”一边肩膀被死死按住，领口被暴力撕开，颈侧正中青紫的吻痕才是最刺眼的存在。


	6. [盾叉同人]Rainning

雨一直下，气氛不算融洽，同个屋檐下心在渐渐变化①。

冒着小雨，在街上漫无目的地走着，细小的雨滴打湿睫毛，沿着鼻翼流下就像是眼泪。

Rumlow对着玻璃里反射出的黑发男子露出一阵嘲讽的微笑，那个人被雨淋湿的样子很狼狈，而他，就是那个自嘲的狼狈男子。

一切，要从那个叫Steve Rogers的金发男子说起。

Steve Rogers何许人也？美国队长。

 

按他兄弟Rollins的话说，Rumlow有点想不开，几乎过了半辈子的雇兵生涯。在年过40后也应该想想退役后过过平淡的生活了，比如成个小家，过过他们曾经嗤之以鼻的平庸生活。

可他偏偏接受了神盾的邀请，成了它的外勤特工，并有幸见到了复仇者。

 

“Rumlow，你觉得那个女孩怎么样？”

“会计部那个女孩？”

Rumlow自己都想不到有一天他会和Romannoff坐在一起，一起闲聊起这位红娘给复仇者最后的处男介绍的对象。

“对。”女子抿了口香槟，鹰隼一般锐利的眸子让他突地起了个冷颤。

“Laura②。”

“打着唇环的那个？”Rumlow无聊地晃着杯中浅色的汁液，他觉得那是个可爱的姑娘，但那唇环无疑是一个败笔！而且他记得那个女孩应该叫……

 

“是Lillian②。”一个声音插进来，就是他们的男主角。

“我接受不了那个。”金发男人回答得很干脆利索，不拖泥带水，“唇环。”

Rumlow很自觉地拉出中间的椅子让金发男子坐下，还真是英雄所见略同。

“那个姑娘呢？”黑寡妇不死心地追问。

“谢谢。”那个笑容很晃眼啊，即使是个男人也会那么认为。

“都一样。”回答让红发特工坐回椅子里。

“Rumlow是吗？”在Natasha开口前Steve转向他，主动伸出右手。

“你知道我？队长？”每个男人都崇拜过美国队长，Rumlow也不是那个例外，这个男人的手不仅温暖而且有力。

“当然，我的联络员。”

那双清澈热情的蓝，如同诅咒的蛊惑，让他陷入深渊，万劫不复。

 

①出自歌手张宇《雨一直下》的歌词。

②Laura、Lillian出现在电影美队2中。


	7. [美队衍生]AI盾X叉（纯AU无能力）有点黑暗

此篇源于一个满是恶趣味的黑暗梦境，梦里是个纨绔子弟有一个和真人相差无几的仿真AI，但AI因为小主人的恶习做出了一个过激的反映。通过把小主人变成一个Bonus Hole boy为处罚，让他得到教训，并在小主人多次自杀未遂后对小主人产生了感情。但后来小主人被曾经他泡过的女孩的男友们围堵殴打，无意间发现了他的秘密，轮暴了他。从而让小主人真正崩溃破碎无法修复了，小主人在AI给他的营养液里偷偷加入慢性毒药，并且避过了AI，最后留下一句：我无法以这种身份活下去，之后就死在了AI的怀里。

神盾——仿真AI研究所。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯，仿真AI，仿真机械体与真正史蒂夫的基因结合体，淡蓝色的数据流在蓝色的虹膜下流动。

授权，允许进入最高级别佩姬.卡特所在区域，伴随着机械的女声安全大门缓缓开启。

“Steve。”爬满皱纹的手指如同枯树，上了年经的女性摘掉鼻梁上的金边眼镜放在报纸上。

“上了年经，看东西有点花了。”那双罩着一层白雾似的眼睛也曾清澈透亮过。

 

“Steve……”佩姬，AI史蒂夫的研制激活者，“放下吧……”

除了机械骨架和电子内脏，仿真AI的外表已经做得和人类无异，他们的程序相当完善。甚至到了他们的表皮可以传导触感的程度，佩姬抚上那张永远年轻的脸，那双和真正Steve几乎一样的眼中流露出复杂的情感和不明显的数据流。

“仇恨会毁了一切，你这么告诫过我。”像记忆中真正的Steve般，金发年轻人捧住她的手，脸颊轻轻摩擦着她的掌心。

“我来，是把这个还给你的。”位于左胸处相当于中央处理器的位置上出现一个洞，火红的电路运行规律如同跃动的血脉。一个卡槽似的东西弹出，佩姬伸手拿出一个类似烧毁芯片样的东西。

“主脑？”佩姬闪过一丝惊喜的情绪，“你重启了是么？”

“是的。”男子粉红的嘴唇翘起，仿佛多年前Steve从战场归来时的那抹微笑。

“那你们……”

“一切太晚了……佩姬女士。”这次的重启，不仅更加完善了他的情感模块，甚至又添加了泪腺模块功能。

“我是来跟你告别的。”

望着AI.Steve远去的背影，佩姬只觉得视线模糊，在她滚落的泪珠里映射着金发AI左胸衣领上的白花。

 

郊外的墓园里刮着微风，青草偶尔发出唦唦的轻响，Steve来到一处墓碑前停下。看到墓碑上的黑白照片，他虔诚地单膝跪地，亲吻着黑白照上那带着点痞气笑容的黑发男人。

你是Steve Rogers的仿真AI！男人兴奋的言语仿佛就是昨日，记忆存储库里一幕幕回放着这个叫布洛克.朗姆洛的男人的点点滴滴，一直到。不久前，以缓慢但不太明显程序日益出现衰弱现象的男人，再也回不来的笑容，经常流泪的破碎脸孔，绝望、慌张及不稳定的精神状态交错出现。

 

我，无法以，这种身份活下去……虚弱的布洛克，破碎的灵魂，倒在他怀里的男人最后的遗言。

"布洛克。"金发AI颓败地跪在地上，感情模块中数据流激烈地交缠撞击，一次次击打着人工智能那颗本不存在的心。

打开墓格，一瓶装着人体外生殖器的标本被安放在骨灰盒旁边。

这次，你，完整了……


	8. 【蛇盾叉】性别不明（涉及改变重塑改造，敏感者慎入！）

“Steve！”机械翅膀收拢于背后，“有新的消息了！”  
男子已经大跨步走到跟前，习惯性地将星盾内的臂带向上推去，Sam Willson是有史以来第一位会飞的美国队长。  
“如果你说的是这个，”接话的男人从成堆的文件里摘出一份扔到桌子上，“你的消息还是晚了点。”  
长桌对面的金发男人正了正领带，双手撑在桌面上，沉着地望过来。脱了制服的Steve颇具政客风姿。  
“红骷髅被证实死亡了。”  
   
“已经验明正身了。”那具尸体就是约翰.史密特，代号红骷髅。  
“嗯。”金发男人的注意力又回到了其他文件上。  
“尸体上检验出不属于红骷髅的血液样本，他是被杀的。”  
“看出来了。”  
“伙计，你怎么对这事显得那么漫不经心！你难道不想知道是谁杀了红骷髅？”  
微微蹙眉，Steve再次把精力从那张资料图片上收回来，从那张图片上被轰烂的一半脑袋，结果显而易见。不仅是他杀，而且还是出自一个职业杀手的手笔，这都不是关键。红骷髅死了，他并不在乎是谁杀了他。  
“Sam，”Steve放下手中的文件，正襟危坐定定看着身着美国队长制服的男人，他按着轻微泛痛的额角。“除此之外，我们还有许多更重要的事。”  
红骷髅不过是九头蛇最难缠、疯狂的触须之一。  
“这事交给神盾其他特工接手，你有新的任务。”  
   
“这事已经有结果了，是件挺奇怪但也挺有趣的事。”  
“围绕红骷髅的事从来都这样。”起身绕开新任美国队长，在与Sam擦肩而过时对方补了一句让他留意。  
“有趣的是那个杀手，Steve。”二人对视，似乎Steve并不为他的发现打动。  
“你把资料放下，然后去执行你的新任务。”  
   
“允许我占用你几分钟。”  
Sam并没有听他的命令，而是拿起桌上的马克笔，刷刷几笔在玻璃上写下几个耳熟能详的字母。  
“Sam，你究竟想说什么？”在看到Sam画的字符后，Steve收住脚步，慢步到玻璃板前。  
他看着Sam写下的东西，X、Y两个普通至极的字母，不过是XX和XY以上下结构排列。Steve在倒影中看到自己变得微妙的表情。  
“难道你是想说，杀死骷髅的是一男一女的组合？”也许那个答案正是他猜测的。  
“老朋友，我才知道你也开玩笑。”Sam立刻收起玩笑的表情变得严肃，“比那个要复杂。”  
马克笔在XX和XY之间加重了一个圈，笔尖与玻璃摩擦，发出刺耳的嗓音。  
“样本显示，这个杀手既是男也是女，也可以说是非男非女。”  
这个消息看起来够劲，它已经将Steve的全部注意力拉了回来，金发男人正灌注地盯着玻璃板陷入沉思。  
Steve眼前浮现出一张脸，真的是他？或是她？  
   
“Steve？Steve！”  
直到第两次呼唤他才回神。  
“你最近……”Sam担心地看着Steve，“太劳累了吧。”  
淡蓝色的眼睛定定看了他一会儿，Sam甚至做好了被前任美国队长说教的准备。  
“也许你是对的，我是应该稍微休息一下了。”  
结果是有点在意料之外。  
   
暂时放下一切事务，Steve返回他的秘密实验室，在他躲闪的同时几声枪声响起。被枪响吸引了注意力，他竟然忽视了真正的危险！噗噗两声，两颗子弹着实射入腹腔，一个穿着黑色战服的女性从另一角走了出来。  
即使是宽大的男式作战服，也遮挡不住女子妙蔓的身姿。  
“又见面了，队长，噢，不。应该叫你，罗杰斯局长了。”黑发的短发，女子有着不似女人的低沉嗓音，眉宇间散发着属于男人的英气。  
手掌按住映血的衬衣，受伤的金发男子显得如此从容，他甚至挂上了在外人看来温和的笑容。  
“Brock。“  
"Brock？”女子的脸上出现似曾相识的讥讽笑意。  
“你记错了，是barnnie，因你而生的barnnie。”枪口的消音器顶在Steve的手背上。


End file.
